


Lapidot week March 2018

by Lapithot



Series: Lapidot Week Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Because they're super wholesome and there are barely any, Completed, Covenants, Demon AU, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Lapidot Week 2018, Past Abuse, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, WILL ADD MORE TAGS AS I UPDATE, Witch AU, daily updates until its finished, gem au, human peri and gem lapis, kid AU, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapithot/pseuds/Lapithot
Summary: I know its a week late but I wrote a bunch of oneshots based on the Lapidot Week prompts:March 25 - ReunionMarch 26 - Earth/SpaceMarch 27 - Magic/Tech AuMarch 28 - Free DayMarch 29 - Fear/ComfortMarch 30 - Song/Musical InspiredMarch 31 - Guardian Angel/Watching OverIf you want me to turn any of these oneshots into actual stories, then please say so and I may do it!!!My Tumblr





	1. A Tearful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Other fics will be on hold until this is finished

Peridot wasn't sure what or how to feel when she heard Lapis' voice for the first time in several months. She had been sitting glumly in Steven's bathtub, watching reruns of Camp Pining Hearts on her tablet, under a soft comforting blanket with Pumpkin snoring softly at her side. The sentient veggie had been acting a bit off ever since Lapis had left, and Peridot sighed sadly as she realised that her 'heart' must be broken as well. Pumpkin always seemed to move around with a lot less energy than she used to, and it made Peridot's heart break even more seeing her like that. It seemed both had spiraled down into a pit of depression and neither knew how to get out. The tiny green gem hadn't even registered the noise of the door opening and closing from the front room of the temple, she supposed Steven was back from hanging out with Connie, and would eventually greet her with a sympathetic smile and offer to join her in the tub in watching the cheesy Canadian drama. 

But instead of Stevens squeaky yet masculine voice, she heard the sweet, melodic voice of her old roommate. Her first instinct was to freeze in her position and gently tap the pause button on her tablet. It froze on Percy's face, he was in the middle of speaking to Pierre, it was a heartfelt conversation, and Peridot's favourite scene from the show, but right now she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. As soon as she heard her name being frantically called by the one gem who she loved more than anything on the planet earth, she was immediately tossed back into harsh reality. She shot up from the tub, letting the blanket fall from her tiny form. The movement woke Pumpkin up, who yawned sleepily and looked up curiously at her guardian, who had frozen once again. The green gem was waiting. Hoping, no, praying, that what she had just heard wasn't just her sad, corrupted imagination. 

"Peridot? Are you there?" There it was again! Only this time, it was louder. Lapis had seemed to move from the main living room into the hallway, peeking around the corner and eyeing the bathroom door suspiciously. 

Peridot wasted no time in stumbling out of the room and colliding with Lapis' taller form as she rushed over. Upon contact, her tiny arms wrapped around Lapis' waist and her face buried in her stomach. Hot tears dribbled down her face as she clung onto her for dear life, as if letting her go would make her disappear once again into the void. Pumpkin was next to rush out of the bathroom at full force, using her stubby legs to climb up the blue gems legs, her tail moving at full force at the overwhelming happiness of the situation. And Lapis in turn wasted no time freezing over how fast the two had appeared, and rest her arms over Peridot's shaking shoulders, pulling her closer and letting out her own strangled sob as her emotions caught up with her. 

"Peridot" she managed, although her voice cracked at the end and she winced as Peridot seemed to lighten her grip around her waist "Peri, I'm so, so, so sorry I left you! It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I-" suddenly every word tumbled out of her mouth. Every emotion she'd been feeing for the past couple months spilling as she clung onto her beloved. But Peridot threw her a watery smile and loosened her grip ever more, cutting off the blue gem before she could rant more. 

"Its okay, Lapis, I knew how scared you were to get into another war" she lifted up her visor to dab at the fresh tears in her eyes before continuing "I understand why you wanted to leave. But now you're back! And....just-please never leave me like that again". 

Lapis nodded "I won't, I promise". 

Suddenly the door burst open and a small boy tumbled through it and excitedly ran up to Lapis. He jumped up and threw his chubby arms around her slim figure and in turn, buried his face into her back. Lapis could feel the wet tears fall from his eyes, landing on the gem on her back, and she smiled. Behind them stood Connie, holding a tennis racket in her hand, and a relieved smile on her face. 

"Lapis I'm so glad you're back we missed you so much!!!" Steven said happily, his voice muffled from his place behind Lapis, but still audible enough for the gem in turn to laugh  shakily and turn him around for a proper hug. She never took an arm from around Peridot's shoulder, instead opting to pull them both closer together. 

The three stayed like that for a long time, just happily hugging Lapis and letting tears fall freely from their eyes. As soon as they pulled back, Peridot's visor had fogged up, and Stevens nose was running as he wiped away excess snot with the back of his arm. The sound of the Warp Pad activating, and three more figures appearing in the room was only acknowledged by the small girl standing by the door. They exchanged knowing glances before she slipped out and padded down the steps and onto the soft sand, not wanting to ruin the special moment between the three friends. 

"So" Steven threw Lapis a sympathetic look. Because after all that had happened, Lapis looked pretty beat up. Her hair was messier than usual and although she didn't need to sleep, there were still dark circles under her navy eyes. "Where'd you even go with the barn?" He knew the question was a little risky, but took the chance, mostly out of curiosity. 

Lapis' smile softened "I went to the moon" she choked out a laugh "I couldn't bring myself to go out further, I couldn't leave you all behind". She wiped at the last of the tears before adding "I put the barn back before coming over here, I couldn't just leave it space. Too many memories". 

At this, Peridot lit up, and Pumpkin seemed to as well.  The excited green gem grabbed Lapis' arm and started pulling her towards the door. With a flick of her wrist, it was opened, and Lapis was impressed at how good she'd gotten with her powers when she had been away. "That's fantastic! We can move back in right away! I haven't tended to the garden since you left so I think she should probably check up on the crops first". And she rambled on as she pulled Lapis forward, her cheeks still rosy and wet from the tears, her visor still slightly fogged up, and the brightest smile Lapis had ever seen on her face. 

That was when Lapis knew this was her home. And she was never going to leave it again. She'd never leave Peridot again.


	2. Stargazers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird au where Lapis is gem and Peridot is a human which I've been thinking about a lot recently

Two figures sat in a grassy field, laying on their backs and looking up at a starry sky. It was around 1am, although neither needed the time because neither knew that would find sleep anytime soon. The sky above them was an inky blue, littered with tiny stars, like the freckles apparent on the pale humans face, and the golden flecks on the blue woman's gem. The two of them were at peace with one another, just laying there and feeling the light autumn breeze as it blew across their static forms. The grass around them tickled their necks and hands as it danced in the wind, the human squirming at the feeling, and the gem snorting at her cute behaviour. Both of them were so far away from civilization, up on the cliffs next to the old rundown barn they now called home. And nothing could ruin this moment for them. 

"You can see the Homeworlds galaxy from here" Lapis murmured, her half-lidded eyes set firmly on a particularly large group of stars tucked into a corner of the sky. She sighed tiredly as past memories pushed themselves towards the front of her clouded mind. Past memories of the mirror she had been trapped in for thousands of years. And before that, on Homeworld, a slave to blue diamond. She remembered carving out the walls of the kindergarten in facet 3, watching as the Peridot's got to work on heir screens and the Quartzes lifting up the heavy rocks she'd left behind.

The human propped her arm up and moved onto her side to gaze at her companion, her forest eyes filled with curiosity. Her wild mane of blonde hair stood up as she moved, the wind blowing it to the left and into her eyes. She moved a pale hand to brush the bangs from out of her eyes. Peridot. What an unusual name for a human, Lapis had thought when they had first been introduced by Steven. She was so certain that that couldn't possibly be her real name, but it was. It was just a funny coincidence. Peridot said that her mother had never been very creative with names and probably named her after the first thing she came across. Lapis like her name. It fit. 

"Hey Lapis" her raspy voice cut through the silence. Lapis turned her head to face Peridot. "What was Homeworld like?" The question was so unexpected, it threw Lapis off and she sat up abruptly and tried to find the right words to answer it. And in her pause, the blonde started to panic, righting herself up and crawling over to get blue gem, her hands hovering awkwardly over her shoulders, voice shaky as she added "y-you don't have to tell me! I know you hate talking about it, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment and-".

Peridot's rant was cut short as Lapis leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. The small human immediately reeled back in shock, her face beet red, visible even in the dark. Lapis smiled warmly down at her, relishing the feeling of the blondes soft lips, even if they only connected for mere seconds. 

"Its okay" lapis said quietly and scooted closer to the flustered human, shimmying up so that her shoulder bumped against Peridot's. The blonde didn't flinch and Lapis took this as an opportunity to lean her head against the others bony shoulder. "I want to tell you. You've helped me understand earth, I think I owe it to you".

"Only if you're comfortable with it" Peridot reminded with a cautious look. She didn't want Lapis to think that she had to tell her about her home planet because she owed the human. Lapis Lazuli owed Peridot squat! And she didn't hesitate to remind her.  

Lapis nodded, a signal that she was okay to spill the tales of her past, if only the blonde would listen in return. And Peridot was a very loyal human, she loved Lapis more than anything, and would listen to her stories until the end of time. She sat patiently as Lapis once again struggled to find the right words. 

"Homeworld was..." She paused and leant further into Peridot, soaking up the humans warmth as much as he could "it was.. Well, it was big, bigger than Earth, its galaxy was more vast than yours will ever be, its a superpower, its tech is thousands of years more advanced than any other planets, it was...it was honestly, such a beautiful place" she played with the grass between her fingers as she spoke, pulling up the tiny plants and watching them fall from her palm, following the winds pull as they tumbled back to the ground "I was a high ranking gem, well respected in Blue Diamonds court. I'd carved out canyons and helped place many kindergartens, life was pretty decent I suppose. At least until the war between the rebels started" her breath shook as she spoke and Peridot placed a soft hand over her own. Her warm reassuring smile seemed to calm her nerves. 

"I had been sent to earth by Blue Diamond to check on the kindergartens, make sure they were still up and running, Y'know? It was a simple mission, in and out without any harm. My post was far away from the battle site, I thought I would be safe. I thought I would return safely" her voice broke and she squeezed her eyes shut. Peridot squeezed her hand. "I somehow got caught up in the fighting. I think I accidentally warped to the wrong place. A gem ended up catching me off guard and struck my gem. They mistook me for a crystal gem I suppose, they put me in that mirror. I-" she started shivering although she wasn't cold in the slightest "when the war was over..when they all left. They left my mirror on earth. I couldn't do anything, could say anything. It was so lonely, Peridot. It hurt so much". 

Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis' shoulders, and the blue gem moved her arm to wipe at the forming tears in her eyes before continuing "but its okay now. I'm free! I'm with you. I'm home". She smiled and let out a deep, exhausted breath. "I'm so glad I got that off my chest. Thanks for dealing with all that" she shot Peridot a grateful look. 

"Its no problem" Peridot threw her a feline grin which soon dissipated into a loud, overdramatic yawn. She leant back and lifted her glasses to rub at her tired eyes. 

Lapis snorted and slowly stood up to stretch her tired limbs. "I forgot how easily humans got tired" she giggled at Peridot's scoff and gently grasped her arms, pulling her gently towards the barn. 

The human followed blindly, her eyes drooping lower and lower as they entered the building. Lapis guided her towards the hammock hung up in the far corner of the barn and helped her settle in. The blonde haphazardly kicked off her shoes and settled under the blankets, and soon the gem followed suit.

"Hey, Peridot" Lapis whispered into the darkness. Peridot hummed in response, her eyes already shut, her mind drifting off into unconsciousness. "I know I said all that about Homeworld, but I'm glad I can call earth my true home" she heard Peridot let out a happy noise as she pressed her lips against the humans forehead and closed her eyes, falling asleep surrounded by Peridot's warmth.


	3. Crystal Covenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this feels a little rushed please note that I had originally written this a couple days ago but the file ended up glitching and deleting itself so I had to rewrite the entire thing from memory :))

A witches power usually develops at a young age, and usually through some kind of life changing experience, often linked to the type of power they develop. One witch may have been a victim of a house fire, and develop pyrokinesis. Another may have been suffering the loss of a dead family member and develop the power to heal the sick and injured. Of course, its not always fair. A witches power may be something that they loathe, something that they have to deal with for the rest of their life, even if the traumatic memories of their past haunt the backs of their minds whenever they are forced to use said power. The lucky ones are usually the ones who thrive off their powers, the unlucky ones try to live like non-magic folk, completely ignoring all their magical responsibilities, no matter how important their powers are to humanity. 

Once a witch has come of age, they're sent off to covenants to become more familiar with the community and to train with professionals to hone in their powers. Young witches can learn spells to mimick their peers' powers, but they're never as powerful and leech off their energy, often leaving the witch exhausted and drained. They usually stay in these covenants for several years, and learn how to use their magical abilities for the outside world. After a witch leaves, they will often seek out jobs that work in sync with their powers. Non-magic people often accept witches into their businesses as apprentices and usually go to them for their magic and wisdom. They are a cherished part of society, and often thrive off of their powers. Because of this, many witches will use their magic out in the open without any real threats. 

Lapis Lazuli was what the witching community would call a Late Bloomer. She had just turned sixteen when she'd had a freak boating accident which almost took her life. It had been almost a month since the accident and Lapis still refused to acknowledge it. Still refused to acknowledge how she saw the dark suffocating water around her when she closed her eyes. How sometimes it felt like water was filling her lungs, causing her to gasp desperately for air. Her parents looked on, worried for their only child. They even offered to pay for therapy. Lapis coldly refused. 

She'd been painting absently in her room the day it happend. It had been vent art, a messy splurge of colours on a once clean canvas. Lapis didn't know why she was painting but scribbling on a canvas always made the tension in her shoulders lesson and her heartbeat slow. She had stood up to look at her piece, absently stretching as she glared at it with cold grey eyes. Her hand knocked the water she'd been using to dip her brushes in off the desk and without thinking she'd reached out towards it as if she could stop the brown liquid from falling onto her work. And to her surprise, it worked. 

The brown-grey water was suspended in midair, tiny balls of dried paint floated calmly in the liquid. Lapis was frozen, unsure of what to do now that she had saved the painting. But before her mind had processed what was going on, her mother barged into the room, concerned about the prominent thump she had heard downstairs, which was Lapis bumping her hip into the desk and knocking the water with her elbow. Her own stony eyes widened at the sight of her daughter holding out her hands, flicking between her paint covered skin and the water in turn. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a surprised noise. Lapis carefully guided the water into the cup and stared at her hands. A feeling of dread settled deep in her gut.

Her parents insisted that she apply to covenants straight away. They said it would be good for her to go out and meet new people, but all Lapis heard was that her parents wanted to get rid of her for a couple months. Reluctantly she gave in and started searching for nearby covenants. She applied to multiple but only got accepted into one that called themselves the Crystal Covenant. It was in a small coastal city a little ways from her house. Just great, she thought bitterly. 

Her mother drove her over to Beach City. Lapis tried to ignore the ever present dread gnawing at her insides and instead focused on the positives. For one, she would be away from her parents, which also meant away from their never ending nagging. And she supposed meeting new people could be a decent experience. 

They arrived at the end of the boardwalk and that was when Lapis had to make her own way. Waving her mother goodbye, and spun around and started walking along the creaking wood. A young boy sat at the very end, kicking sand and watching it blow away in the breeze. He looked up as Lapis walked past, and frantically stood up as he noticed her. 

"hello" he greeted, jogging to keep up with Lapis' long strides. "Are you Lapis Lazuli?" He asked. The girl stopped and slowly turned towards him. 

"Depends on who's askin'" she muttered. She could hear the sounds of waves crashing against the shore and it made her feel sick. 

"I'm Steven Universe" he greeted, jabbing this thumb into his chest. "I'm part of the Crystal Covenant". 

"Oh. Yes that's me" she threw him a shaky smile and he beamed and waved his hands towards the beach, signalling for her to follow. "Do we have to go this way?" 

Steven nodded, his brown curls bouncing as his head rapidly moved. She stepped onto the sand. 

"I can't wait to show you around, I bet you're gonna love it here" he said as he lead Lapis along the beach. "I mean, you might have to share a room with someone 'cause we're a little tight on space right now but it won't be that bad, I promise!" He rambled as he guided her around a cliff and through a tall wire fence. 

"Wait what?" She stopped and glared at the boy who rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "No one said anything about rooming with anyone".

"Oh, sorry. I guess if you're not comfortable with it we can just make Peridot and Amethyst move in together" he trailed off, brows furrowed "actually no, that's a horrible idea" he turned back towards Lapis "can you at least try it for tonight and see how it is? If you don't like it we can arrange something else, is that okay?". 

Lapis nodded mutely and followed him up the steps of a small wooden beach house. She dropped her heavy bag as the pair entered the house, and she slumped tiredly against the wall. The interior was a lot different from the exterior. It seemed to be a fusion of stone and wood through the building, and looked as if it had been carved out of the cliff. It probably had. To the left was a set of stairs leading to a singular room with only three walls. From there Lapis could see a bed with galaxy bedsheets and a TV set. She figured it was the boys room. Underneath was a small hallway leading to what Lapis supposed was the bathroom, and then to the right was another longer hallway with doors on either side. There were four in total. 

"I guess you can stay with Peridot for the night" Steven mused "she's the newest member and it'll be good for her to have someone to talk to" he concluded his thoughts with a nod and grabbed her sleeve to pull her towards the closest door to the main room. 

"What, she doesn't talk?" 

"No its not that, its just that she's kinda reserved and doesn't get along with many people. Except Amethyst, but putting those two in a room together for more than necessary spells trouble" 

Lapis nodded. "Okay that's good". Having a roommate who never speaks was something Lapis could appreciate. Socializing wasn't exactly a skill she had mastered and being forced to not only talk to a total stranger but also share a room with one was miles away from her comfort zone. 

Steven knocked on the door and pressed his ear to the wood. He furrowed his eyebrows and knocked again. "Peridot!" He called. After a moment of silence he continued tapping on the wood "I'm going to open the door now, please be warned" and the he turned the handle and the door swung open. 

The room was pitch black save for the hallway light that had trickled in upon the boy opening the door. It was fairly large with two single beds tucked neatly into each corner. There were twin desks on either side, one was painted green, the other still plain. The carpeted floor was messy, empty packets of candy and drink bottles were strewn throughout the room. Multiple books sat haphazardly next to the occupied bed, and next to that small metal pieces of machinery. 

"Peridot get up its three in the afternoon" Steven groaned at the lump on the bed. He flicked on the light and said lump hummed angrily and shuffled away from the light. 

"Peridot, Lapis is here, please show some class!"

"Fine" came a scratchy voice, muffled by the mountains of blankets piled on top of it. A pale hand shot out from the covers and grabbed a pair of green tinted glasses that sat on a pile of books beside the bed. The covers fell as the figure lifted themselves up, a tuft of fluffy blonde hair appeared first. And then an equally pale face covered in tiny freckles, a cute button nose followed by an irritated scowl. She was wearing a baggy green shirt with the words 'I Want To Believe' printed in bold white letters. Lapis could also see a pair of white shots with tiny aliens printed on them for a split second before Peridot covered them up with a stray blanket.

Lapis couldn't believe she was thinking this, but even she couldn't deny that the girl was adorable. Peridot glared at the boy and then her gaze flicked towards Lapis. Their eyes met and Lapis could see sparks flying. Peridot quickly averted her gaze, a faint blush on her cheeks. 

"I'm gonna tell Garnet Lapis is here! Please be ready and waiting in the main room in five minutes!" Steven said and Lapis watched as the girl bent over her bed to pick up the clothes beside it. 

"Whatever. Just get out of here so I can change". 

Steven nodded and pulled Lapis out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

"So" he grinned "what do you think?" 

"Of Peridot? She's okay I guess" Lapis shrugged nonchalantly. 

Steven beamed. "That's great! I'm gonna go get the others, please wait a second" he ran off and started knocking politely on the other doors. 

Lapis stood and watched. The feeling of dread was slowly being lifted from her chest.


	4. My Neighbours The Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kid au because they're pretty rare and I think they're super wholesome

It had been a drizzly autumn afternoon when the moving van pulled into the driveway of the house opposite Lapis'. The eight-year-old had been sitting on her couch eating a bacon sandwich and watching cartoons on the TV. The large plate was balanced haphazardly on her lap as she used one hand to hold the sandwich and the other to catch any entrails that fell off. The animated animals and bright colours distracted her from the outside world, her grey eyes were glued onto the screen. That was, until the sound of loud voices could be heard from outside. Curiosity ended up getting the better of her. She lived in a small suburban neighborhood and was familiar with all the families living in the houses around her, but these voices were new. 

Balancing the plate on the arm of the couch and standing up to peer out the window behind it, the first thing she noticed was the large white moving van and the two men arguing outside of it. One of them wore a white T-shirt and ripped jeans despite the weather. A worn red cap covered his greasy black hair. He was pretty burly, his muscles bulging out of his shirt as he moved his arms around animatedly. The other man was smaller and slimmer, with dark brown hair slicked back and a pair of rectangular glasses propped up on his small nose. He wore a button-up shirt underneath a green jumper and some khaki coloured jeans. Although he seemed a lot smaller than the other man, he seemed to be winning the argument. His arm were crossed over his chest, a sneer on his freckled face. 

With a sigh even Lapis could hear from inside the comfort of her house, the larger man opened up the back of the van and stepped inside. There were several pieces of furniture stored in the back. From what Lapis could see, there was a black couch, what looked like a piano, a desk and the foundations of a bed that had been taken apart in the moving process. The smaller man handed over what looked like a key and shuffled inside the house. Lapis waited for any other sign of movement from the house opposite her own, and when finding none, she slumped back down and continued to eat. 

•

It wasn't until the sky had grown dark when another car pulled up to the house. It was a sleek silver one, brand new by the looks of it. The side windows were tinted black but Lapis could see the faint silhouette of a figure moving about. The drivers side door opened and a woman stepped out. She was slightly tanned with blonde hair styled into a short bob. She donned a yellow suit and the tallest heels Lapis had ever seen. Her sharp hazel eyes scanned the area, almost stopping at Lapis' window. The girl ducked and then lifted her head to peek over the ledge. The woman had strode over to the door. Before she entered the house, she looked back over to the car and said something Lapis couldn't quite catch. 

The passenger side door opened and out stumbled the tiniest girl Lapis had ever seen. She was pale and covered in freckles with fuzzy blonde hair and large circular glasses that were obviously way too big for her face. A light yellow raincoat was wrapped around her small frame and a frog backpack sat on her shoulders filled to the brim with what Lapis could only guess we're her own belongings. A blue DS was clutched tightly in her tiny hands. She tapped frantically on the buttons as she walked over to her mother, not even paying attention to where she was going. She tripped on the first steps in her oversized boots and her mother caught her before she face planted the concrete steps. The pair retreated inside the house. 

•

By the time the sun had once again risen, the white van had gone and the silver car had taken its place on the gravel driveway. Lapis sat by the window and waited in the hopes of seeing the little girl again. Something about her was strangely intriguing. Her mother walked into the room carrying a pile of washing in her skinny arms. She looked over to her daughter and raised an eyebrow. 

"What're you doing?" She asked softly, crouching down one the floor to sort the clothing into piles before placing them into separate baskets. 

Lapis turned towards her mother and said with all the seriousness she could muster "I'm waiting for the girl to come out of her house again". 

Her mother lifted herself off the floor to follow her daughter gaze to the house on the other side of the road. "Oh you're talking about our new neighbours? I was going to go over to formally greet them later, do you want join me?"

The little girl nodded and beamed. She jumped off the couch to help her mother with the laundry, folding up the clothes with her clumsy hands only to have her mother redo it all. 

Once all the chores had been completed, her mother helped Lapis put on her shoes and they both walked her over the road to the house. She raised a tanned hand to knock on the door. And then they waited. 

The woman Lapis saw yesterday answered, looking as uninterested as ever. Her eyes flicked down towards the little girl, then up to Lapis' mother.

"Please make this quick, I'm a bit busy at the moment" she said. Her voice was deep and smooth. It held an air of authority to it. 

"Of course, I'm sorry for interrupting..." Her mother trailed off. 

"Sienna Diamond" the other woman said, nodding her head in greeting.

"I'm Aqua Lazuli, I live at number 20" she pointed towards Lapis' house with her thumb "my daughter, Lapis saw you arrive yesterday and we thought a formal introduction was in order" at the mention of her name, Lapis waved of Sienna, and the woman's lips quirked upwards into a tiny smile. 

"Lapis Lazuli, what a strange name" she said, clearly amused. 

Lapis nodded. Her eyes were glued onto the hallway behind the tall woman, hoping to see the girl again. Instead she was met by nothing but a plain carpeted hallway with beige walls leading up to a stairway and to the left, a kitchen. She frowned. The yellow woman glanced down at Lapis. 

"Are you looking for something?" 

The brown haired girl shrugged, too shy to ask for the little girl she knew was in the house. But the woman seemed to understand what she was thinking. 

"Say, I have a daughter about your age, why don't you two get to know each other while I'm busy with my work. It'll be good for her to make some friends" Lapis nodded eagerly. The woman turned back into the house and leant over to the stairwell "Peridot, come downstairs there's someone I'd like you to meet" she yelled up. 

There was the muffled sound of a door opening and closing, and then the thud of small feet walking on carpeted floors. The familiar spiky blonde hair appeared from the heart of the house, and Lapis felt her heart beat faster in excitement. There she was, wearing a grey long-sleeved top with an alien printed on the front and some loose trousers. The DS was still in her hands. She glanced up from it and met eyes with Lapis. And then frantically looked back down. Peridot stood next to her mother awkwardly, dwarfed by her towering height. 

"I like the colour of your DS" Lapis broke the silence, stepping forward. 

"Thanks" came her quick reply. Her voice was raspy and high pitched. It surprised Lapis a little.

"What game are you playing?" She tried again. 

The blonde lit up at the question, finally making eye contact with the other. Her eyes were a dark green. Lapis thought they looked pretty.

"Pokémon".

"I love that game, which ones do you have?" 

The two began to chatter about their favourite video games while the adults looked on fondly. Peridot ended up coming over that day and the two sat in Lapis' room and discussed which Pokémon games were the best. It was the start of a long lasting friendship. And an eventual romance, although neither knew that yet.


	5. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and lowkey rushed sorry

The barn creaked in the wind and the rain splattered against the worn wood. The door was jammed shut, and every possible entrance to the building was closed off, yet everything seemed to shake. The storm was violent, the crash of thunder could be heard overhead, and a bright flash of lightening lit up the dark barn through the cracks in the wood. The roof seemed to be leaking water, and no matter how closely Peridot studied it, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. A steady puddle of water was gathered on the top floor. The two gems had taken refuge in a far corner. 

It had started as unexpectedly as storms usually do. One minute it was a light drizzle, and then the grey clouds began to creep closer, and soon enough a bright clasp of lightening struck the sky. Lapis had immediately jumped at the sudden flash, followed closely by the deep rumble. The blue gem immediately closed in on herself, pulling her knees up and burying her head in them. Her shoulders shook a little, and she flinched violently as the storm grew more violent. 

Peridot took action almost straight away. Securing the barn to make sure there was no flooding on the ground floor and then went to see if her roommate was okay. She crouched beside the blue gem, her hand hovering over her shoulder, unsure. She wanted to comfort Lapis, because she remembered how scared she was when she'd been caught in a storm. And Steven had made her feel better. Now it was her job to do the same with Lapis.

The small green gem padded over to their hammock to grab some blankets before returning to the others side. She hesitated once more, unsure of how to pull one over Lapis without making it awkward. The blue gem spoke up before she could begin to move. 

"What happened to the sky?" She whispered, flinching as the roll of thunder echoed outside. 

"Its just rain" Peridot smiled and crouched closer, pulling the blankets along with her. Lapis looked up at her with wide eyes. The smaller pulled a blanket over their shoulders, snuggling up to her shivery roommate. She began to explain what Steven told her. About the clouds and rain. And then rambled on about storms. Lapis seemed to understand, nodding along and throwing her watery smiles, grateful for her presence. 

"I used to be scared of storms" Peridot mumbled, her cheek pressed against Lapis' shoulder, her eyes heavy.

"Yeah?" Lapis hummed, smiling down at the green gem. 

"Yes. Steven helped me overcome my fear. He's helped me through a lot of things". 

"He's a good kid". 

"Mmhm". 

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Lapis had finally managed to calm down, the distant noise of rain muffled now by the layers upon layers of blankets the two now sat in. 

They fell sleep on the barn floor, revelling in each others warmth. When they woke up the next day the rain was gone and all that was left were small puddles on water. They cleaned up any messes that storm made, and Peridot promised she'd be there for Lapis if ever needed comfort again.

•

Although most of the barn had been renovated to fit Lapis and Peridot's needs, there was still a fairly large like of trash that the two had moved into the corner. Instead of throwing it all away, the pair had decided to dig through it and see what they could make into meepmorps. There had been a pretty decent amount of good quality garbage in the pile so far, and it had been made into a pretty decent amount of varying quality meepmorps. Pumpkin barked and ran around Peridots feet as she worked, pulling out pieces of plastic or tiny metal screws. Peridot was digging around at the bottom of the pile, picking out little prices of metal with her powers and placing them in a small tub by her side for later use.

She dislodged a sheet of metal from the pile and bent it with her powers. Satisfied, she placed it down and continued working. Lapis was on the other side, laying in their hammock and reading a book Amethyst had lent her. It was pretty good in her opinion. Human culture was so fascinating!

The pile rumbled as Peridot continued to dislodge its foundations, unknowingly causing it to lose balance. It trembled with the decreased weight at the bottom. Lapis glanced up and shot forward as the pile began to tip over onto the blonde. Her arms wrapped around the smaller as she pushed her aside. The pile hit the ground with a loud crash and a white light blinded the two as they hit the hard wooden floor.

"That was a close one" came an unfamiliar voice. 

"Y-yeah". 

"Wait.."

She looked down. She saw a pair of hands, a light turquoise colour. She brought them up to her face, touching the visor in front of her eyes. They widened.

"L-lapis?" 

The fusion began to panic. Lapis began to panic. Memories of being Malachite flashed through her memory. She could feel the strain of keeping Jasper down. How hard it was, how she knew she couldn't stop for even a second. A hand brushed against her nose. No gem there. It raised itself up to her forehead. A gem. Peridot. 

"Peridot?" 

"I'm here, don't worry. You're safe". 

The fusion grinned, choking out a laugh. She wrapped her arms around herself and laughed and laughed. She was free. She wasn't trapped anymore. She was with Peridot. She was safe! 

"Thank you. Thank you!" 

The sound of something falling brought them back into reality. She opened her eyes. A young boy with curly hair and deep brown eyes stared at them. His face stretched into an excited grin. He had dropped his phone. 

She gasped and the two bodies began to rip apart. Lapis and Peridot fell to the floor, wild blushes on their cheeks. Steven had stars in his eyes as he picked up the device and ran over to them. 

"Wow" he beamed "can you guys introduce me?" 

The two gems exchanged looks before smiling. Lapis held out her hand, which Peridot shyly took in her own. 

"Want to try that again?" 

"Sure".


	6. The Manic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Manic by Amarante

Jaspers piecing hazel eyes made Lapis waver. Her heart thudded angrily in her chest, her limbs frozen as her ex stalked closer and closer towards her. The taller woman's heavy steps echoed on the wooden floor of the room. Lapis had made a big mistake coming back. And for what? Everything she had ever owned was here, sure, but the house had never really felt like home. Instead, it brought back horrible memories. Of yelling. Of hitting, scratching, biting. Of water filling her lungs as a large hand held her down. 

Her friends had warned her about going back alone. They had offered to come with her, give her some extra protection in case Jasper got any ideas. But Lapis was a stubborn woman, too stubborn to accept her friends help. She needed to do this alone. Confront her alone, tell her that it was over and to stop fucking texting her! But all her pent up anger dissipated when she saw the look in Jasper's Eyes.

Her hazel eyes looked mournful. They still held the same intensity that had drawn Lapis to her in the first place. Her thick lips pulled into a frown, an unsaid apology. An apology Lapis knew wouldn't mean anything. At least not to her. Jasper had had her chance. Lapis wanted to desperately trust her, but after all that had happened she just couldn't do it. The things she'd done to her. The things she'd made her do. The things Lapis had done to her. Jasper had always brought out the worst in Lapis. 

The blue haired woman clutched onto her backpack for dear life. Her grey eyes darting around the room for any exits she could make a run for. The front door was slightly ajar. Lapis had left it like that, not wanting to stay too long. Just a quick trip, in and out. But no. Jasper had been in her room when she heard the sound of the door creaking open. Of course she'd gone to inspect the noise and look who had come running back! Lapis Lazuli. 

"I guess you just couldn't get enough of me" the muscular woman had said. Lapis promptly told her to fuck off as she began to gather up what she could in her bag. Laptop. Clothes. Shoes. Notebooks. Sketchbook. 

Jasper had followed her around, asking questions like "where are you going?" And "don't worry you'll come running back in a week or two. You can't live without me can you?" 

The slim woman had ignored her. And now the two stood in a stalemate, Jasper blocking the doorway with her large body, and Lapis, as flighty as ever, trying to figure out how to get past the brute of a woman. 

"Don't leave just yet, Lapis" Jaspers raspy voice filled Lapis' ears, bringing her eyes to look up at her. "Can't we talk about this? You don't want to leave me alone". 

Lapis seethed, her hands gripping the straps of her bag so tightly her knuckles paled. "You've had your chance" she growled "please let me go". 

Jasper looked desperate, her shoulders were shaking, she was falling apart. "Please Lapis" a big hand reached forward to rest on Lapis' shoulder. The latter flinched back. "I need you Lapis. And you need me!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" 

"Of course! You know you need me too. We were meant for each other! Don't leave, I'm the only one who will love you". 

Her words were like daggers in Lapis' chest. She bit back a surge of tears threatening to spill from her eyes and stepped forward. 

"I don't need you. I don't need you anymore" Lapis kept reminding herself. And the more she said it, the more the heavy weight on her shoulders lifted. She was so close to freedom. The only thing blocking it was the big brute who had caused all this. "Please let me go". 

Jasper took in a sharp, watery breath. "Lapis" finally her hands reacher over and took ahold of Lapis arm. She pulled her forward. Jaspers large hands enveloped Lapis' smaller ones. She shivered. "Lapis please. We were the perfect couple. We could have the perfect life if you stay with me! I promise I won't hurt you". 

"That's what you said last time" Lapis yelled, tears spilling over her cheeks. Her body shook with anger and fear as she ripped her hand from Jaspers grip and managed to push past her. 

The cold air outside was a refreshing change from the suffocating heat inside the house. A small beat-up car was waiting for her outside. A familiar worried face glancing at her through the window. Lapis quietly slipped in and the car pulled away before Jasper could get to them. Her yells echoed down the street. Lapis flinched, sobbing freely now that it was all over. Peridot looked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"T-thanks for coming to get me" the tanned woman said in between shaky breaths. 

Peridot smiled "its no problem, really. I was just worried about you" she took her eyes off the road to briefly glance at the woman next to her "I see it didn't go as planned?" 

Lapis shook her head. 

"Well if its any consolation, its over now. You're free to live your life without Jasper! You can do whatever you want. I know its gonna be hard at first but you have me, and Steven, and the others! And we'll be there for you every step of the way". 

"Thank you so much" 

They drove back the rest of the way to Peridot's apartment in a comfortable silence. And once Peridot had parked her car, she helped Lapis bring her things into the building, up two fights of stairs, and then into her new room. 

"Are you sure its okay if I stay here?" Lapis asked for the millionth time, wringing her hands anxiously. 

Peridot smiled "of course it is! It'll be nice to have another person here, it does get lonely sometimes". 

Lapis chuckled. "Thanks. Again. Thanks for everything. I'm really lucky to have friends like you and the others" she wiped away her tears with the palm of her hand and followed the smaller woman out of her bedroom. 

Peridot's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "You don't have to keep thanking us. Any decent friend would've done what we did". 

"Still" Lapis trailed off, sitting herself on Peridot's ratty sofa and watching the blonde grab something to drink from the fridge. Mountain dew. How classy. "If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead by now". 

The small woman froze "don't think like that, Lapis" she mumbled, frowning. "Anyways, you don't need to think about that right now" we pointed the bottle towards Lapis "you should go rest. We can unpack in the morning". 

"Its only three in the afternoon" Lapis countered. 

"Well, then take a nap, you need all the rest you can get". 

Lapis knew Peridot was right. The bags under her eyes were steadily growing darker and larger as time went on. The blue haired woman yawned and slowly trudged to her room. She didn't have the energy to counter that Peridot needed to sort out her own messed up sleeping schedule. Instead, she buried herself in the mountain of blankets on the spare mattress in Peridot's spare room, and fell asleep. 

She woke up at five with a steaming hot bowl of noodles and a cup of soothing herbal tea beside her bed. She smiled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and began to tuck into her meal. 

Life can only get better from here, she thought to herself.


	7. The Trick To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a weird twisted version of the guardian angel prompt ;))

Peridot shivered as she entered through the tall stone door and into an equally as stony and almost empty room. The walls were whitewashed and so bright Peridot had to squint to see properly, and the only thing that stood in it was a golden metal throne. It was currently empty, but Peridot knew that she would be here soon. She fumbled with her dress shirt, a nice pale green colour tucked into a smart pair of trousers and her worn converse. Not too formal but also not too casual. The blonde ran a nervous hand through her choppy hair and adjusted her glasses. She jumped a little as the sound of clacking heels against the marble floor echoed from across the other side of the room. She was coming. Peridot tried to swallow down her anxiety and stood up straight, saluting as the taller woman met her gaze. She was still as magnificent as ever, with her short yellow hair slicked back, showing off her tall horns and sharp features. She wore a suit of a yellow hue along with long gloves and heeled boots and was at least ten times taller than Peridot. 

The woman sat upon the throne, her hands tapping the arms impatiently, one leg crossed over the other. Her sharp yellow eyes were trained on Peridot, and she did all in her power not to shiver there and then. Instead the tiny blonde let her hands fall back down to her side and said in the most confident tone she could muster "you called me here, my Diamond?" Her scratchy voice wavered on the last syllable and she mentally cursed. 

"That is correct" the woman in front of her stated, she waved a gloved hand in the air and a tiny screen projected itself across the far wall. Peridot turned towards it and gazed up at the information of her next victim. The Diamond woman didn't move from her throne but pointed a finger towards the reference photo. This was the girl she had to find. "Her name is Lapis Lazuli" her lips twitched into a phantom smile at her strange name. "She's 22 years old, an art student at the local community college. She suffers from PTSD due to a childhood trauma" Peridot felt herself nod along, her eyes flicking between the words and the picture "and I want her dead by the end of the year". 

Peridot jumped at the last statement. Ever after all this time, she still wasn't used to it. Used to the nature of her job. Used to anything that had occurred for the past century, to be completely honest. But the blonde knew better than to talk back to her Diamond, her smart mouth had gotten her into a lot of trouble in the past and certainly wouldn't do her any good now. She nodded her head and scribbled down any specific details that may help her on her mission in her log book before the screen faded away and the taller woman rose from her seat. 

She took one more glance at Peridot before turning around to exit through one of the back doors, leaving the blonde to awkwardly make her way back through the court and slip into her tiny dorm to gather her things. Peridot hadn't really had an important job like this in a while, she supposed that the Diamonds were recruiting more experienced entities to get the jobs done quicker and more efficiently. She'd had a lot of time to rest her troubled mind and get to know the others in her dorm, and for that she was eternally grateful. Taking a long break in between jobs was the only thing keeping Peridot sane. Every time she came back she was almost always covered in copious amounts of blood and shaking. Her poor mind had begun to unravel, she knew what she was doing was, first off, morally wrong, and second, fucking insane! She had once been a human too. Sure, she hadn't lived a very great life but she still thought that killing people was wrong! But there wasn't anything she could do now. Only rest her mind and mentally prepare herself for the day ahead. 

Slumping down on the ratty olive green sofa and rubbed at her eyes and tried to go over the information given to her before she had to force herself to leave. A large palm settled comfortably on her shoulder and she flinched, pulling away immediately. A low chuckle came from behind her, and then the sofa sank ever further into the ground as her  big brute of a friend jumped onto it. 

"Jasper! I don't have time for your silly games today, I'm busy" Peridot snarled, trying to shuffle away from her muscular friend. 

"Huh, you got a new job already?" She replied curiously, plucking the notebook out of Peridot's tiny palms and holding it up to her face. Her yellow eyes scanned to page, carefully reading Peridot spidery handwriting, thick lips pulled into a sadistic smile. "She sounds like an easy one!" She declared, throwing the book into Peridot's arms. "Good luck, kiddo" Jasper slapped her roughly on the back, causing her to fall forwards, before rising from her seat and stumbling off deeper into the dorms. 

Peridot watched her retreating form for a couple of seconds before averting her gaze back to her book. Easy, huh? God she hoped so. Either way, Lapis Lazuli was going to die, one way or another. 

•

Earth seemed to be slightly different every time she visited it. It reminded her of her own life. Her own mortality that had slipped through her fingers because of an incredibly unlucky chain of events that had caused her inevitable death a little earlier than she would've liked. 

She landed on an empty street. The sky had grown dark and the shadows covered her tiny form as she shuffled forward, destination unknown. All she really knew was that Lapis lived in an apartment complex on the West side of the city. Peridot didn't know where she currently was. To the left of her was a dry cleaners. The old rundown building was dark, a small cardboard sign painted to look like the beach with the words 'sorry, we're closed' written in bold white letters hung across the door. Below it was their opening times typed up in comic sans and taped to the window. Peridot strolled past, crossing the street and going down the next street. She shoved her hands into her trouser pockets and kicked at a stone. It bounced across the road and landed neatly on the curb. 

Another shoe appeared from the darkness. It was a trainer, blue and white, although it looked more grey and worn. It kicked the stone and sent it flying onto the road and down a drain. Peridot froze. A figure appeared from the shadows, tired eyes meeting Peridot's. A lazy smile appeared on her tanned face. She had blue hair swept up in the chilly wind. Bringing a hand down to adjust her bangs, and then immediately slip it back into the comfort of her hooded front pocket, she stepped down onto the road. It was her. Lapis Lazuli. 

"What are you doing our so late?" The blonde asked wearily. 

Lapis hummed "couldn't sleep" she rubbed at her eyes. Peridot noticed the large dark patches underneath and frowned. "How about you?" 

"S-same here" she responded quickly. 

Although Peridot had done her job for many, many years, she still had the social skills of a walnut, and it always came back to bite her when she tried getting closer to her assigned human. But the blue haired woman seemed to find her nervousness endearing. She smiled tiredly. 

"Good to know I'm not the only fucked up person in this city" she scanned Peridot with her dark eyes. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you before, are you new here? This city is pretty small so everyone knows everyone". 

"Y-yeah I came over from Ocean Town" Peridot stammered and Lapis chuckled as she heard the familiar name. "I saw a flyer for a wanted roommate in the apartment complex over the west side" she pointed down by the coast, hoping that was the correct direction. 

"Really? I live there and I didn't see anything?" 

Peridot nodded "it was a while ago". 

"So you're living there...now?"

The blonde gulped. Then nodded. 

"How come I haven't met you until now?" 

"I only arrived yesterday" Peridot watched Lapis carefully. 

Lapis nodded "oh okay. I guess I was at the beach all day yesterday so I couldn't have known" she scratched the back of her head and smiled. "I'm Lapis by the way" she held out a hand. 

Peridot took it and gave it a firm shake. "Peridot". 

"Nice to meet you, Peridot". 

"Likewise".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed these awful oneshots :)


End file.
